f4xyartfandomcom-20200213-history
SpringTrap
SpringTrap is the main antagonist in FNaF3. He is theorized to be the original Bonnie suit. Appearance Springtrap is most likely an early model of a Bonnie suit (as he is referred to as Spring Bonnie by the Phone Guy). He is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic of a dirty yellow color. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Springtrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Springtrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from previous installments. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Both of Springtrap's eyes are properly set inside his head and he does not typically open his mouth - instead, Springtrap wears a permanent wide grin as the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated. The exceptions to this are during his second jumpscare, the main menu, on CAM 15, and in his rare boot images. Close examination of Springtrap and the rare boot images depicting him show that there appears to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. In the boot images, Springtrap has his jaw open and is pulling the suit's head up, revealing a mummified-looking human head. The jaw and teeth of the head can be briefly seen during his second jumpscare and when he's on CAM 15. Personality SpringTrap goes to every room and vent, excluding CAM 01 and the Vent Cams, every room he enters will have two positions. If SpringTrap is found nowhere on the Monitor, he will directly stare at you through the window. If you leave the scene and use the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel, SpringTrap will run and hide behind the walls while you can barely see it. If he wants to scare you, he will hide behind the walls with only his face poking out, staring at you directly dead in the eyes. Leaving the scene or using the panel might causes you a game over by scaring you in the left. If SpringTrap is found in one of the vents, seal the vents he is in. This may slow him down and you can survive longer. If SpringTrap leaves CAM 15, you are screwed up by him through the right. SpringTrap seems to be attracted to children's voices. Possibly due to him mistaking the noise for the sound of actual children. He will only follow the sound when it is played in a close location to where he is. He is also susceptible to the vents being sealed, but will commonly use them as means of getting to the player. In the newest update, SpringTrap can now talk, but some people said that it isn't Springtrap's talkings, rather is the Purple Guy. He seems to say "HELP ME" wherever he goes. Trivia *Purple Guy actually dies inside SpringTrap, as you can see a pinkish human decayed head when SpringTrap opens his mouth. Audio Other Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Destroyed Category:FNaF Category:Rabbits